Wedding Gift Woes
by JadziaKathryn
Summary: How, exactly, did Romulan ale end up at Troi and Riker's wedding?


A/N: Did anyone else think it was odd that in "Nemesis," during Troi and Riker's wedding, the flagship of the Federation had illegal Romulan ale? This is my explanation.

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Paramount owns the rest.

**Wedding Gift Woes**

Worf sat at his desk before his console, trying in vain to come up with an idea for a wedding present. He'd been thinking about it for a few weeks, ever since he got the invitation. He was honored that he was invited to the wedding – he and Commander Riker had always had a somewhat strained relationship, and after he and Deanna ended their relationship, they had not kept in frequent contact. The Dominion War kept everyone busy, and then he had married Jadzia.

Jadzia. Therein lay the small seed of envy that Worf felt towards Commander Riker. Not that he was marrying Deanna, but that his par'Machai was still alive. Though Worf was certain that Jadzia was enjoying herself in Sto-Vo-Kor, and he had every intention of one day joining her there, he missed his wife much more than he was willing to admit. At the moment, she probably could have thought of a wedding present, too.

That reminded him of the reason he went to his console. Time was running out and he obviously wasn't going to think of a suitable gift on his own. With a barely perceptible sigh, he activated the comm. link to _Enterprise_ and asked to be routed to Dr. Crusher.

Beverly Crusher was very surprised when she saw the face on the screen. "Worf!"

"Am I interrupting anything, Doctor?"

"I'm just writing my monthly report – nothing that can't wait."

"I need your assistance," he said. Knowing how much Worf hated to admit to needing help, she wondered what was wrong.

"I'm happy to help in any way I can."

"Counselor Troi and Commander Riker are getting married in a week." Oh, no. He didn't want to start his relationship with Deanna again, did he? She was certain that they'd reached the mutual conclusion that they were better off as friends. His next words put her mind at ease, though. "I do not know what to give them for a gift."

Beverly smiled. She could probably help there. "What kind of gift do you want to give them?"

The look on his face would have been unidentifiable if she hadn't had Worf in her Sickbay many times over the years. He clearly considered the question ridiculous. "The kind they will like."

"Let me think for a minute."

"If you need time…"

She cut him off. "I've got it. The Klingon Empire doesn't regulate many consumer goods, does it?"

He didn't seem to get where this is going. "No."

"Then I know the perfect gift." She'd have to tell Jean-Luc about this plan, but for Deanna and Will he'd overlook certain things. "Romulan ale."

"They will like Romulan ale?"

"Not just for them. Several bottles, for the reception."

"Oh." He considered this for a moment. "Thank you for your advice, Doctor. It is a much more appropriate gift that I could think of."

"What'd you think of?"

"A ceremonial bat'leth."

"Definitely go with the Romulan ale."

"I will. Thank you."

"Glad to help. See you soon, Worf."

"Good evening, Doctor," he concluded before ending the transmission. Actually, it was still afternoon on _Enterprise_, but Beverly didn't even notice.

"Crusher to Picard."

"Picard here."

"Can you come down to Sickbay? There's something I need to discuss with you."

* * *

After the wedding party and guests had moved to the reception, Beverly suggested to her friend that she open Worf's gift. 

"We were going to open them later."

"Trust me." So they had. Worf had obviously replicated the wrapping paper on _Enterprise_, because Deanna recognized the print as the first in the database – silver with gold bells and doves. It was probably much more to her tastes than Klingon wrapping paper, she decided. If Klingons even used wrapping paper.

The box had something printed in Klingon. She sincerely hoped it wasn't holo-operas, but the box seemed too big for that. She and Will each reached an arm into the box, and came out with a blue bottle. The label on the bottle was yet another language, which she recognized after a moment.

"Romulan ale!" exclaimed Will. "A lifetime supply," he joked. Worf raised his eyebrows. "Thanks, Worf."

"It's a lovely gift," added Deanna.

"Alright, who wants some?"

* * *

By the end of the evening, Worf had started to miss Jadzia more than usual. In his sadness, he indulged in perhaps a touch too much of his own gift. 

"Romulan ale should be illegal."

"It is."

He dropped his head down. Next time, he wouldn't be so quick to dismiss the ceremonial bat'leth.


End file.
